Creation or Destruction?
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: Nineteen-year-old Maggie Todd, Daughter to Jason and Audri, is staying in Gotham with Bruce, Dick, and the newest Robin, for a few weeks. Maggie is different, and when a certain someone notices, he makes it his duty to pester her into insanity. But what happens in Gotham will shock everyone, and it will change Maggie's life. *Sequel to: Miracle or Disaster?*
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER. DISCLAIMER, ANNNNNNNDDDDDD DISCLAIMER ;)**

**WARNING: LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE AND MAGGIE, MAGGIE, MAGGIE! (you dont know her yet but you will)**

**A/N: I didn't want to wait. hehe. So here is your first chapter/intro AS ALWAYS.**

**If you're picky about what characters are in this, I'm sorry. I've only watched Under the Red Hood!**

**I AM STILL OPEN TO SUGGUSTIONS ON THIS!**

*******THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ MIRACLE OR DISASTER AND DECIDED TO COME ALONG WITH MAGGIE ON HER ADVENTURE OF DEATH, TROUBLE, HUMOR, AND ROMANCE (why wouldnt there be any?)********

**Please review, I want to know how this sounds to you all.**

"Maggie?" Audri asked, standing next to Jason in front of Wayne Manor. "Are you sure you want to stay here? I mean, your father will kill everyone in their sleep if we stay here."

"We're only visiting!" Maggie said weakly. Jason looked at her, shaking his head. She scowled at him. She was just a little taller than her mother, but not nearly as tall as he was. "I mean, what's a few weeks going to do? Kill us?"

"Yes, actually," said a voice from behind. Maggie whirled around to find a boy maybe her age staring at her, a smirk on his face. Her voice lost itself at the sight of him; she always got tongue-tied around boys. His eyes left her face for only a moment before they turned to Jason. "Todd?" he hissed, frowning. He pulled out a communicator, one that Talia had shown her, and said into it, "Bruce, the Todd family is here."

"Let them in."

He scowled at Jason, but smiled at the nineteen-year-old in front of him. "Hey, I'm Tim, Tim Drake. You must be Maggie." She nodded, glancing at her mother, how was mirroring the frown he had just given her husband.

"Sweetie," Audri said to Maggie, sounding sorry, "I don't think we...your father, mainly, should stay here."

Once glance at her father told her not to ask. She nodded. "I'll see you when you come to pick me up, then."

Audri kissed her on the top of the head and faced Jason. "Honestly, sometimes I don't get why I even bothered marrying you," she joked. He smirked, forgetting the third Boy Wonder in front of him.

The way his eyebrow rose slowly made Audri's cheeks burn as she took his arm and yanked him away from their daughter.

"Don't dye your hair green," her father called after her as they headed off towards their car.

Parents. Un_believable._

Maggie, nervous, her hands locked behind her back, turned to face Tim. He seemed nice enough...so far. But her father didn't like him, didn't like that he felt like a replacement due to the boy here in front of her.

"So, Maggie," he said, grinning fully. She blushed. He had a nice smile.

Maggie didn't like talking to boys. They left her embarrassed and confused, and sometimes even hurt. But when it hurt, her father usually blew something up, or her mother handed her a grenade. That usually solved all her problems.

Maggie Todd had natural black hair, eyes that showed laughter, and fingers that were quick and clever and had learned to pick a lock at age three. Never too early to train, Jason had told her. Never too old for grenades, Audri had told her.

She couldn't have asked for better parents, even if her mother still did talk to herself.

"Want to come inside, since you're obviously not going to sleep out here for the next three weeks?" he took her hand without an answer from her and dragged her inside the mansion. He had black hair, like Jason had dyed his and Dick's.

Uncle Dicky. Maggie suddenly wanted to see him, hug him, and then try to give him a bloody nose. It was tradition between them, and it had started, of course, with Jason. She'd only met Bruce once, and Dick at least seven times. She'd never met the new Robin; Jason had refused up until now. She had asked her parents if she could visit her other family on Gotham. Audri agreed, and Jason had said he was only doing to get alone time with his wife.

Maggie almost rolled her eyes thinking about them as Tim pulled her down a long hallway.

Her parents would love each other forever.

She opened her mouth to ask how he was, but then snapped it shut. Even when it came to family, her voice didn't cooperate. She was too shy unless it was Talia or her parents.

"Let's go see Bruce," Tim said, "he hasn't seen you since you were four."

Three, she silently corrected, but didn't have the courage to speak up. She could hardly wait to meet the man who disapproved of what her father believed.

This was going to be interesting.

**A/N: first chapter! yaay!**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**Thanks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Fatalaties: thank you very much for the reminder (I always get the Robins confused, glad I put Tim next. And Jason will ALWAYS be my favoirte XD )**

Tim led Maggie behind a book case, down a flight of stairs, and she was in the Batcave before she could observe the surroundings of the mansion she would be staying in for a while.

"Bruce!" Tim yelled, letting go of the shy girl, going over to her grandfather in his swivel chair. The same chair her mother had sat in the night she had found out that Maggie's father was alive.

Bruce turned around and his eyes immediately locked on Maggie, who stepped where she was, near the steps that went towards the stairs. The butler, Alfred, was cleaning a few gadgets. He sent her a warm smile: in so long, the man hadn't changed a bit. Her voice would not return to her any time soon. He stood and held out his hand. She shook it, examining him. He didn't like too happy to have her here, but he didn't look upset or angry.

"How have you been?" Bruce asked her as she took her hand back put them behind her back again. It was obvious to him that she was nervous. Considering her mother's attitude and her father's...well, Jason being Jason, he was surprised at her personality. Growing up with those two had told him that she would have turned out something like Jason, or maybe even better off: Audri. But no.

"Good," she mumbled, letting her eyes wander about the cave. It had gotten dustier over the years. She knew Tim and Bruce were staring at her intently.

To them, she didn't appear to be a girl brought up with the former-Robin and the woman who had been, for a time, trained by him. She was frail, her hair was wispy, and she looked like she could be easily hurt. She didn't look like she knew how to throw knives, shoot guns, set off explosives, and beat her own mother at hand-to-hand combat.

Then again, looks could be deceiving.

"Alfred, will you show her her room?" facing her, he said, "we've already had your things moved."

She nodded slowly, noting that Alfred was still cleaning whatever what was in his hands. "So...where's Dicky?" she asked. Out of the three men she had met from her "other family" as Jason liked to call them, Dick was the one she knew best and was the one she was most comfortable with.

"Out on patrol," Bruce said. Of course. What a stupid question, she told herself, mentally shaking her head.

"How...how have you been?" she asked them both.

"Good," Tim grinned at her. "I'd like to spar with you! That way I know you better than usual: I get to know all the ways to kick your butt."

Bruce glanced at him, looking tired.

Maggie didn't feel welcome here in the slightest. Her heart ached for her parents, and Talia. Even Dicky, who Jason still disliked greatly.

"Are you alright?" Tim asked suddenly, peering at the nervous girl. She almost jumped at his words.

"F-fine," she said. "Is it okay if I take a walk?" she needed to get out of here, away from these people.

"Yeah," Tim said, glancing at Bruce, his eyes narrowing as the girl took this chance to scurry off. He could see that when she shuffled her feet, her balance was off. Nothing like her parents, he thought, as he heard her sprint up the stairs. Were he and Bruce really that bad?

"Give her time," Alfred said, catching Tim's mystified look.

"Oh, I will," Tim said. "I just hope nothing happens to her."

**A/N: apologies for the shortage of words, hope you liked it! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, you get to know Maggie just a tad better.**

Maggie walked along the streets of Gotham without the backpack she always slung over her shoulder wherever she went. In it were six notebooks with random, mostly sad poems, toiletries, and of course, her cell phone.

She didn't want it now.

She thought of Bruce, and Tim. She was always nervous, but having these people for family was just unnerving. She knew that they'd watched her leave; Jason had told her that they might judge her because of her natural clumsiness that he said would come in handy one day (she was still waiting for that day). She was graceful and good at fighting only when she was in combat: Audri had told her that.

Maggie looked like a rebel, only because besides her shyness, she was a rebel at heart. The dyed hair, the tattoos on her arms (which Audri had let her get, despite Jason's constant grumblings), the pierced ears and nose, the vandalizing of their home (that had only happened once, in her defense, and she hadn't been grounded for it, thanks to her father telling her who he was exactly), and, of course, the violent urges she had. Shy? Yes. Nervous? Yes. Clumsy? Yes. Dangerous? Yes. Deadly? Most likely, although Jason had never allowed her in real combat before, which she was just fine with, because to be embarrassed in front of someone who wants to kill you, or worse, is probably the baddest thing to ever happen to someone who can kick he mother's butt.

Maggie glanced up and down the alleys, feeling fear creep into the thin defensive walls she's put up before arriving in Gotham; her mother had told her what kind of people lived and worked here, so she had to be careful.

Maggie shivered, but kept going, knowing that she'd been lost the moment the mansion had been out of sight. She didn't really care, though.

Her wallet was hanging from a belt loop in her jeans, filled with only about one hundred bucks. People were desperate, she she knew, so she had to be careful.

As she walked on, she was aware of two voices that she'd been hearing for a while now. She glanced over her shoulder to see a hooded woman with a hooded man, maybe someone near her age. She couldn't see their faces, and faced forward. There was something about those two that was off, but then again, a lot of people in Gotham were a little _off_.

"But, Mom," she heard the man say, "when do I get to see him again?"

"Soon," came the reply. Her voice rung a faint bell in Maggie's head, but she couldn't place it, nor did she want to turn around and look at the mother and son and see if she did. She guessed she would simply fall flat on her face if she twisted her neck around and stopped looking where she was going. So she turned a corner, hoping that these two would go a different way, but they didn't. The young Todd supressed a sigh.

"So we can't get in?"

"No, Dumplin', and as much as I want to, we have to wait."

She heard an irritated growl and felt a shiver of fear travel down her spine.

"I need to vent," the young man said, his voice growing quieter, even though they were coming closer and closer to Maggie. She sped up her pace, wanting to be alone, to be engulfed in silence.

She rarely got what she wanted the easy way.

"Okay, Dumplin'," the woman sighed. "Just be back in time for breakfast tomorrow, and don't stain ya' clothes."

"Right, Mom."

Silence followed, and Maggie ducked into an alley out of total fear. She knew she was cowardly, but what else could she do? She started to run when someone caught her arm and spun her around, so she was pressed against the wall of the filthy alley and was staring into the hood of the younger man she'd just seen earlier. His mother, if that was who she really was, wasn't with him.

"Hello, doll," he said. She could hear a smile in his voice. Even though she couldn't see his face or his expression, she could tell it was twisted and evil. Her voice died in her throat. "I know you head me talking to my mother, and, since you're the only one who knows, I figured I could use you to vent. What do you say?"

"No?" she squeaked, struggling to get away. To her surprise, he let go of her.

"Tell me your name, doll," he said, leaning against the wall, towering over her as she began backing away. Her foot struck something and she fell on her rear end. Embarrassed, she quickly scrambled to her feet.

When she didn't respond and kept backing away from him, he sighed heavily. "So it's a game, then?"

She could only stare as her heart pounded loudly in her ears.

"Well, I like games," he said, taking a step toward her after pushing himself off the wall. She turned to run, but he caught her arm again, and as she was spun around to face him, the last thing she saw was a brick coming straight towards the back of her heard.

And the last thing she heard was this strange young man whisper in her ear as the brick made contact with her skull, "let's play a game, then, doll."

**A/N: Please leave an opinion (or two XD)!I'm still figuring this all out... I already have the main plot figured out, though, and a slight twist... maybe. No, I'll tell you now: i am DONE killing off characters (well, not completely XD) for now.**

**No, Maggie isn't going to die. haha.**

**Sorry i would have posted this sooner BUT im lazy as can be! lol!**

**please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for reading :)**

**ONE THING: I was listening to "Wake me up" (acoustic) by Crown the Empire when I wrote this. .God...it was so..AJAGJAHSJFA. WORDS CANNOT DESCRIBE IT VERY WELL.**

**LISTEN TO IT! please! (hes not screaming in this WAAH but its so GOOD)**

When Maggie opened her eyes, she could feel rope biting into her bare wrists and winced as she tried wiggling around. She was tied to a chair, her wrists tied to the arms and her ankles tied to the legs. Panic flowed through her as she realized she was blindfolded and had been knocked out by some random guy.

Crap.

She stopped struggling, hearing footsteps, and bit her lip.

"Aw, doll, you're awake," came the familiar voice of the man who had knocked her out. The blindfold was ripped off and she blinked at the light in the shadowy room provided by a single naked lightbulb that hung above her head. She swallowed, hard, looking at him for the first time.

Her head was throbbing, but she managed to ignore it.

The man from before was hardly a man; yes, he was around her age, but much older. He had short greasy hair that was curly, black, and almost covered his ears and forehead, but not quite. He was even paler than she was; for the briefest of moments, she thought that he had painted his skin white, like the Joker had. His eyes were strange; they were angry, dark brown orbs that bored into hers. He had a jagged scar stretching down from the corner of his right eye all the way to the corner of his mouth. It made Maggie shudder; who had done that to him? He was wearing a custom-made black suit, she could tell because once she'd had to go shopping with Talia to get something for a man's birthday and whoever the man had been had requested a fancy, custom made suit. He had on black gloves that were thin and looked like the material a balloon might be made of. His dress shoes were polished, but looked well worn.

This guy screamed Crazy Crazy Crazy.

Maggie swallowed again when he dropped the blindfold onto the cement floor and it took her a moment she was in a warehouse, in the middle of a rather small room. Her mind went to one thing, and she wasn't thinking of how to get out, she wasn't thinking about what this man could do to her.

Her mother had been tied up and left for dead in a warehouse once, and because of it she had died.

Twice.

"So, how're we doing, doll?" he asked, sitting across from her on a stool she hadn't noticed before. He was much, much taller than her, so she had to crane her neck to look into his eyes, and regretted doing it because they were full of a fury that her bones trembled at.

Maggie still couldn't speak. She kept remembering the story her father had told her: Talia had found Audi dead in an alley, then she had died again, only in Jason's arms. She couldn't imagine the pain he'd felt. Audri had told her once, when she had been very little, that Jason and Audri were still both affected by the fact that they had both died, her twice, him once. Jason's death had provided the most impact, though. You could still see it, in the way her mother looked at her father when she thought no one else was looking. Her father did the same, but had told her something different: "the most painful thing you can experience is not the person you love the most dying in your arms, but the fact that your death broke her heart beyond repair." It was evident that this had indeed happened, but they were together. Alive. And had Maggie as proof of their persistance towards happiness.

"Scared?" he asked, leaning closer. Her eyes went wide, and she tilted her head, looking at him.

Was it safe to say that she thought him as handsome?

He sighed, heavily, and pulled a knife out of his suit pocket. She leaned back quickly, her eyes still trained on his.

"You mute?" he asked, the left corner of his mouth pulling up a little, the right corner remaining down. She found this oddly...amusing. Maybe she was going crazy, too.

She shook her head as he reached out to touch her cheek with the silvery blade of the night. The metal was cool, and she was careful not to move so it didn't prick her skin.

"Most people would be begging for their lives," he told her, noticing her attitude. "Or in tears. How about a name, doll, and I'll give you one in return?"

She swallowed again, biting her the inside of her cheek. "Name?" she finally asked, her voice hoarse.

The raised corner of his mouth pulled up a little. "She speaks. You give me your name, I'll give you mine, and then we can play 20 Questions. I've got all the time in the world tonight, and you can tell me anything, because you'll be dead at the end of the night, anyway."

Maggie's eyes grew impossibly wider. But then she relaxed, despite everything.

"You're okay with dying?" he asked, clearly amused. "You're something else. Pretty, too."

"I never said I was okay with it," she said quietly, keeping eye contact, "I just know that I'm not going to get out of this alive, so there's no use in screaming, is there?"

"Brains, looks, what else you got?"

"A name."

He used his foot to scoot her chair closer to him so their faces were only inches apart. He gave her a twisted smirk at how uncomfortable she looked. "Do tell."

After considering lying for a moment, she sighed and said, "Maggie."

"Maggie?" he repeated. "Maggie, Maggie, Maggie," the way he chanted her name sent chills down her spine. "What an odd name for an odd gal like you. I'll think I'll call you doll, though. Suits me better."

She raised an eyebrow. This sounded like a normal conversation. Well, it could have been, if he wasn't tracing an odd outline on her cheek all the way down to the base of her neck.

"The name's Konrad."

She nodded. "Are you crazy?"

He shrugged. "Depends on who you ask."

Maggie thougth about his name. His was also odd.

"Last name?" she asked. He repeated her question and she sighed. "Todd."

His eyebrows shot up. "Maggie Todd, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, Quinn would be my last name, but I just leave it at Konrad."

Suddenly, with no warning at all, he grabbed her bun and yanked her head aside, revealing the pale flesh of her neck. She yelped as he drove his blade into the skin there, and a scream filled with room for a good few agaonizing moments before he pulled away, a glare on his face as she felt hot blood run down her neck and soak her shirt,

"What the hell did you do?" she shouted, struggling against the bindings.

"Carved a little something into you so you'd remember me," he answered, grinning, standing up.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" she asked, allowing panic to slip into her voice.

"No, dolly, I think I might like you well enough to see you again."

Konrad raised his fist and brought it down, and the lights went out.

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just HAD to add this in...**

Maggie couldn't wake up.

She kept trying and trying, but failed.

She knew she was out cold, but also knew she'd entered the nightmare she'd managed to hide from her family.

Maggie was dressed in a black tank and a long, flowing skirt she'd had no idea existed, and it scared her.

But the scariest thing was that she was falling, falling, falling, into a vast darkness that she knew had an end, but wondered when it would be so when she hit it. Would she wake up when she did? Or would she die within the dream?

Images flashed before her eyes; images of blood, of maddening reds and blacks swirling around her in ribbons, but they were just out of reach.

They couldn't save her.

Nothing could.

As she descended, she realized she was falling faster. The ribbons soon faded from her line of sight, and she twisted herself around in midair so she was facing the bottom. She could feel something sprinkling her hair; something icy. This signaled the near end or just the beginning of the dream.

This was almost the same dream her mother had had up until she'd been brought back to life a second time. Almost.

Maggie could feel sharp things pricking her skin, leaving painless trails of blood up and down her arms and legs, staining the black dress.

She was thinking of the one time Audri had told her about the dream; her daughter had had it since birth, though, and she'd told one.

* * *

_"Mommy, what was Talia talking about?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"The dream."_

_"You know what it's like, swinging off the rope at the lake?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_"Well, I've always had this dream. It scared me for years and years."_

_"Were there monsters chasing you, Mommy?"_

_"No, sweetie."_

_"Was there an evil monster?"_

_"No; there was nothing._

_"Nothing?"_

_"Yes, nothing. See, I was scared I would be left with nothing in the world. I don't expect you to ask me about this again, understand it, or remember, but I've always been afraid of falling."_

_"But you're not now?"_

_"No."_

_"How come, Mommy?"_

_"Because you're father finally caught me just when I was about to hit the bottom._

* * *

Audri would never know this, but this same fear plagued her daughter, except it was ten times worse in this dream.

Maggie could feel the end coming, she could see something white and sparkly down, down below it.

This was the bottom. Well, not really. She could see through it, but didn't know what was on the other side of it. Death? Pain? Sorrow? What? Or nothing, like how it had been for her mother, when she had no idea if she was going to ever hit the bottom and have nothing?

Just as she was about to touch the shimmering, deadly substance, with trembling fingertips and chattering teeth, she felt a sudden pull, and she was going up, up, up, and noticed an almost transparent cable around her waist, pulling all the way up...

**A/N: Ehh... I dont know why i had to add this, but its important for her in this story! not so much in the last, but here it is! creepy? weird? what do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: the last chapter was odd, even for me, but here is chapter...eh,6 right? XD Thanks so much for reading and stuff!**

Jason was sitting next to Audri in the hospital, one arm around his seething wife and the hand running through his hair in disbelief.

So, he leaves her alone for less than a few hours, and Maggie gets herself attacked and left for dead on the street. He'd seen the **K **etched into her neck. It was sickening, but horribly well done and he knew that if she had been able to, she would have fought back. He'd seen the bruises on her wrists and the back of her head: maybe this had been a really bad idea to leave her alone.

As shy, clumsy, and tongue-tied as Maggie was, she wasn't stupid. A little odd, but not stupid. How she had managed to hurt and knocked out—_twice_, according to the medical reports—was a mystery to the parents.

"We should never have left," Audri said to him, crossing her arms and burying her face in his shoulder, sighing. Their daughter's face kept twitching. It reminded Jason of when Audri used to have nightmares right before she woke up screaming.

He wondered, for only a moment, if she was having a nightmare. Audri had looked the same back before his death and resurrection, back when he'd had to stay with her in order to get back to sleep. It was possible, though: she was unreadable when he compared her to her mother. She hid things well, even when they were small things.

His attention was directed to the television across from him, and he narrowed his eyes at what he saw. He nudged Audri and turned up the volume, just in time for the report.

"The Jester as struck again," the female reporter announced grimly, "the son of the Joker is claiming more and more lives with each passing day. How come Batman has not been able to send him to Arkham? Is it because he is saner than his father, perhaps, or even more insane? Several police have been injured by the clown's son. Will he ever be stopped, or will Batman wait until his father is released?"

Jason glared at the screen while Audri just scoffed.

"Harely?" she asked him, and he nodded. "God, they created a monster. Look at the boy!"

"I know. I never knew he had a son."

"I wonder what that scar is from?" his wife asked as a picture of a smirking Jester appeared on the screen. Greasy, curling hair, pale, almost painted skin, a black suit, and a long scar on his face.

"His father," Jason said.

"I hope Maggie didn't run into him," the woman beside him shuddered. He looked so different from his father, but he still had that maniacal glint in his eye. He was definitely, if not completely, a little bit crazy.

When Maggie let out a small moan, he jumped up, along with his wife, muting the TV and going to her sides.

Maggie's eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright in bed, a scream escaping her lips.

Jason sighed as he watched her mother cradle her in her arms. He held her hand, all too familiar with the sight of the tears being held back. His eyes flashed to Audri's, and they knew they were both thinking the same thing, even if they hadn't shared a thought or Jason had voiced his concerns. He had been right.

_A nightmare._

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: oi! thanks for reading! :) sorry for the delay**

Maggie was breathing hard. She was in her mother's arms, her father was holding her hand...

_Konrad_. Her hand flew to her neck to feel gauze taped there. She looked at her parents and saw that they were sharing a look. This couldn't be good.

"What is it?" she asked. She pulled away from her parents and ripped off the gauze, jumping out of bed to look at the wound that guy had given her in the bathroom mirror.

"We need to talk," Jason began, but his daughter was distracted again.

By the TV.

She was staring at the Jester's muted picture. Her mouth was open, her eyes wide with fear, and her mother noticed that her fingers had gone to the wound around her neck. "But—but!" Maggie started sputtering, pointing at the screen as Jason went over to her.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes narrowed. He was still going to ask about that nightmare.

"Who—who the hell is that?" Maggie managed, her eyes glued to the screen, stepping closer. She knew that face.

_Konrad._

"The Joker's son," Audri said, running to her daughter. "Why?"

"That...that...his son?" Maggie began to wonder if he had known who she was. Officially, files stated that both her parents were still six feet under. She bit her lip.

"Yeah," Jason said, "why?"

"He...he... but his father killed you both!"

"Yes..." Jason didn't know where she was going with this.

"That's him!" she shouted, her face blotchy with anger. "He... he was talking to someone he called his mother... and I woke up in a room, and—and—"

"What?" Jason took his daughter by the arms, his eyes narrowing.

"I was kidnapped by him," Maggie said, "I was kidnapped by the Joker's son!"

**A/N: I feel so bad for it being so DANG SHORT. but. I HAVE A PLAAAAN.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey there! I know it's been forever since you last read bout Maggie and I'm sososososossososso sorry about that but... I got uninspired. majorly. My bad! So here is my attempt at a jump start into this story, i guess you can put it that way. again, sorry for how-many-days-of-no-maggie-related-stuff? and... YEAH. So i hope you like this chapter! will try to update this more often, but i cant promise anything on this! a review from a guest made me try to write more of this. so this is gonna be short... i think. ah well!**

**Enjoy!**

"You. Were. _What_?" Jason's blood was boiling. Audri had begun to shake in fear, but this emotion soon subsided as she drew her daughter close to her as Maggie kept ranting and raving.

"He—he—that's him!" was all Audri was able to understand as she rested her chin on the top of her daughter's head, sitting down on the bed, rocking her gently as Maggie continued her rant, which was filled with furious gibberish.

"Maggie Helena," Jason said sternly in the fatherly voice he'd rarely ever used before as he took his daughter from her mother, put his hands on her shoulders, and stared into her eyes. "You are going to tell me what the hell happened before I go off and kill him."

"That's...Konrad..." Maggie said, her eyes gesturing towards the screen.

"You know that's the Joker's son, right?" Maggie paled, and he sighed. "Did you tell him your last name?"

Maggie nodded.

Jason felt anger bubbling up inside of him. Not at his daughter, but at the madman and the maniac and the lovesick madwoman that called themselves a family. For doing this to his child. There were going to pay. He hadn't been there to protect her, to save her. It reminded him of Audri's death, and his own. How he hadn't been there when Audri had lost him. How Audri had died in his arms, and then before that in the alley, alone. He was going to kill someone tonight, and make an appearance as the Red Hood.

There was hell to pay tonight.

And Gotham was going to have a night they would never forget.

"Did you tell him your first name?" he asked, his voice lowering. Although he was in control of himself, Maggie could see the rage in his eyes, the murderous glint she'd only seen once in her life and had hoped never to see it again. It was just too violent for that glint in the eye to belong to her father. But he was who he was, and it wasn't his fault, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Maggie nodded again, looking at the floor.

He shook her lightly, making her look up at him. "What were you dreaming of?" he asked her, his voice losing its deadly edge as he sank to his knees so he could look into her face better, to see if she lied to him or not about the answer he was requesting.

She shook her head.

No lie. Just not an answer.

Audri stepped closer to them, putting a hand on Jason's shoulder, a look of defeat on her face. She already knew. "Honey," she whispered, "tell him. I can see it in your eyes."

Maggie looked at her sharply, but kept her mouth shut.

Before her parents could get anything out of her, a familiar voice came from the doorway.

"I'd hate to break up this lovely family reunion, we've got stuff to talk about." Maggie looked up and saw Dick and Tim standing in the doorway. Dick grinned at her as he walked over to her, pulling her into a hug, much to Jason's aggravation.

"We need to talk about that," Tim said, pointing to the TV. Maggie shuddered. Facing the Red Hood's daughter, he said, "start from the beginning. What happened?"

**A/N: please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: here is your update! I am working on updating everything before school starts tomorrow... so ta-da! I owe ALL OF YOU this. i tried to make this longer than usual.  
please review :)  
****HeartsMockingjay: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LOOONG! but i updated. yay?**

"I was walking around. Dad, I swear -" she scrambled frantically as Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. They were all sitting down, facing her, save for Audri, who was sitting next to Maggie.

"Just tell us," Tim said, trying to get her to cooperate. The angry red wound on her neck had been enough for him and Dick to march on in to Maggie Todd's hospital room. They had no idea what was going on, but judging just how pissed off their brother was, he had to say that it was a good idea to get to know the situation before he - or Audri, although he doubted it - would try to kill the Joker, Harely, or the Jester.

"Don't worry about him," Dick said, jerking his head in Jason's direction, who just glared in return. "We know it wasn't your fault."

Audri just gave the girl a reassuring hug and kept quiet.

"I left the Cave... and I went walking... and there were these two people behind me. A woman and a man. I thought they were mother and son, it just sounded like that. I don't remember what they were talking about, something about seeing someone -"

"Probably his dad," Tom interjected.

Maggie swallowed, hard, and paled even more.

Dick elbowed him.

"Sorry," Tim muttered.

"Anyways, I - I didn't want to stick around, so I tried cutting through an alley, but he - he followed me. He called me doll, he... and then..." she took a deep breath and shook her head slightly. "He knocked me out, after I fell over..." she paused again and looked to her mother, who nodded once, and she continued. "I woke up. He got me to talk. He kept calling me doll. He said my name was odd, he said his name was Konrad - and that his last name would have been Quinn, but - "

This time, Audri interrupted. "So it is him, then."

Maggie nodded and went on rambling, her eyes darting to the television - which Dick had switched off, since it had bothered the Todd family to a dangerous degree that had teetered on disaster.

"He carved it - on my neck, he did, you saw - and he didn't kill me, he said something about games, before, and then I was knocked out, and - "

"Slow down," Jason said, his voice low and controlled, but otherwise calm. "It's okay."

Maggie shot him a suspicious look. "Then I was here," she finished quietly.

Audri was silent for a moment, and then she asked, "can we talk to you about the dream, Maggie?"

Jason's expression darkened considerably, alarming Dick and Tim, who shifted uncomfortably in their chairs. What did a dream have to do with this?

"What does it have to do with the Jester?" Dick asked what they were both thinking.

Audri opened her mouth to answer, but with one look from Maggie and Jason, she closed it.

"That's another matter for another time, then?" Tim asked.

Maggie nodded. She studied him for a moment and then realized that she was _actually speaking to the uncle that she'd just me tonight_. It was weird thinking of him like that. Technically he was her uncle. Because he was Jason's brother, but he was younger than her. Which was weird. Because he wasn't related by blood, and he was more brotherly than uncle-ly.

That made her clam up. Did I mention that she wasn't all that good with people who weren't Audri, Jason, Talia, and Dick?

"Oh, come on," Tim said, leaning towards her. "We're family. I'm family. You don't have to be shy."

"That's exactly why she's shy," Audri said to him, as politely as she could, glaring daggers at her husband who probably had some sort of insult on the tip of his tongue. "She's only met you once. Can you blame her?"

Tim opened his mouth to reply, but Dick cut him off by getting to his feet. "Maggie," he said, making everyone wait patiently for their turn to speak, "You need to stay in the mansion for a few days once the hospital lets you go. I'll give this info to Bruce, and we'll be on the lookout for the Jester. What was his name?"

"... Konrad." she whispered, shuddering. Dick sincerely felt bad for her. It was bad enough that his sister-in-law had to go through something at the hands of the Joker _because_ Jason had gone through something involving the madman - it was like the whole family was cursed.

He turned to Tim, who was glaring daggers at Jason - who was doing the exact same thing.

"I think we should leave, before Jason here blows a gasket and kills us all."

A muscle in Maggie's father's jaw twitched. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. Tim had to restrain himself with great effort in order not to laugh. He really needed to keep his emotions in check.

"Agreed," he said, and they both headed for the door. Before leaving, however, Tim turned and said to Maggie, "I'll be looking forward to sparring with you over the next few days. If you're up to."

"We'll see - " Jason began, but this time his daughter cut him off.

"In a day or so, maybe," she offered. He flashed a grin at her. She was beginning to feel more like a sister than stranger now.

"I'll ask you in a day or so, then," he said, his grin widening as he closed the door behind them, leaving the Todd family in silence.

"You need to get some rest, sweetheart," Audri said after a few moments, moving away from Maggie so she could lie down. "We can talk about your dream when you're up to - maybe when we get back home."

"That's three weeks," Jason pointed out, "I don't think I want to put off that conversation for three weeks. Unless we cut this short and head home."

Audri narrowed her eyes. "You know, I think Talia will be coming to Gotham to visit Audri, and for the most part she and Tim are getting along. But she needs to meet her family - and get out and meet the real world, too. Don't you think, Jason?"

The vigilante-slash-father-slash-ex Robin-slash-murderer-slash-the Red Hood groaned. "I knew you wouldn't let me leave."

"Nope," Audri said, lying next to her daughter while Jason put his feet up on one of the machines that were monitoring Maggie's health. "There is nothing you can say or do to change that."

Grumbling that faded into snores reached Audri's ears, and she snuggled closer to her daughter, who was wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

"Good night, sweetie," she said closing her eyes, and soon after that, she was asleep.

But she had missed Maggie's words to her as she continued to stare upwards.

"There's nothing good about it, Mom."


End file.
